Rugrats: Schneemann Alarm
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Ein Schneemann namens Arktos hat den Dorf von den Rugrats, statt Sommer zum Winter verwandelt. Arktos hat die Kinder (außer Angelica) zum spielen eingefroren und sie in den Eiswelt gebracht, dass Arktos die Kinder besiegen möchte. Kann Angelica die Babys retten und Arktos aufhalten?


Hier ist meine 1. Rugrats Fanfiction. Viel Spaß.

MONTAG (AM SOMMER)

Die Kleinkinder sind beeindruckt, was sie sehen.

Tommy: Warum kommt der Schnee im Sommer? Wir haben nicht einmal Winter.

Phil: Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht können wir uns warm anziehen und Spaß haben.

Lil: Ja. Ich möchte einen Schneemann bauen.

Kimi: Chuckie, möchtest du auch im Schnee spielen?

Chuckie: ja, aber meine Frage ist, warum kommt der Schnee jetzt.

Tommy: Wir wissen es nicht, aber wir ziehen uns jetzt warm an und haben draußen Spaß.

Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil: Jaaa.

Angelica: Viel Spaß noch.

Angelica hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

Angelica: Ok. Ich will auch Spaß haben im Schnee.

Nachdem die Kinder sich warm angezogen haben, gehen sie hinaus und haben Spaß am Schnee. Die Eltern von denen fragen sich warum kommt der Schnee jetzt.

Stu: Hm. Vielleicht hat der Wetter einen Fehler gemacht.

Drew: Tja. Wir bekommen kein Sommer, sondern Winter.

Charlotte: Das ist verrückt. Wer würde da hier Winter bringen?

Währenddessen pustet ein Schneemann die Schneeflocken und macht den Dorf zum Winter. Es ist Arktos.

Arktos: (böse) Hahahahaha. Ich habe das Dorf zum Winter gemacht. Außer, dass der doofe Tabaluga meine Pläne durchkreuzt hat. Aber jetzt kann mich niemand aufhalten und... Huh?

Er nimmt sein Teleskop und sieht, dass die Rugrats im Schnee haben. Er war überrascht.

Arktos. Ugh. Diese verdammten Kinder. Sie haben Spaß am Schnee, aber ich werde statt Spaß auf Horror machen.

James: Eure Eisigkeit. Ist es nicht gefährlich das „Horror"?

Arktos: Klappe halten James. Horror ist gefährlich und ich werde sie in die Eiswelt bringen.

Arktos und James gehen zu dem Rugrats. Währenddessen machen die Rugrats ein Schneeballschlachtspiel.

Tommy: Woo-Hoo. Das ist cool. Komm schon Chuckie, wir müssen noch weitere Schneebälle werfen.

Chuckie: Ich weiß Tommy. Es macht Spaß.

Währenddessen haben Arktos und James Tommys Haus erreicht und stehen vor Tommys Garten.

Arktos: (sauer) So. So. Die spielen Schneeballschlacht. Na warte, ich werde euch einfrieren und…

Tommy. Habe ich jemanden gehört?

Tommy sieht nach hinten und er sieht niemand.

Tommy: Niemand. Vielleicht war ein Mensch der durchgegangen ist.

Arktos friert Dil ein.

Lil: Tommy, was ist mit Dil passiert?

Tommy sieht Dil überrascht an. Er ist eingefroren.

Tommy: Oh Nein Dil. Was ist mit dir passiert?

Arktos friert jetzt noch Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie und Kimi ein.

Arktos: Ich habe es geschafft. Jetzt James, ich und du bringen sie jetzt in die Eiswelt.

Arktos und James tragen die sechs in die Eiswelt. Angelica geht hinaus und sieht die Babys nicht einmal.

Angelica: (besorgt) Wo sind die Babys?

Angelica sieht die Fußspuren und sie folgt die Fußspuren.

Angelica: Keine Sorge Babys. Ich werde euch retten.

Angelica sieht ein Portal, das zum Eiswelt führt.

Angelica: Ein Portal? Hm, ich muss da hineingehen und die Babys retten.

Arktos und James bringen die Babys auf einer Käfig in Arktos Schloss.

James: Arktos, nennt man nicht „Kidnapping"?

Arktos: Ähm? Nein.

James: (verwirrt) Ok.

Kayo kommt jetzt zu Arktos und James.

Kayo: Ich bin wieder da.

Arktos: Wo warst du denn solange du Wüstenratte? Du solltest schon seit mehreren Stunden hier sein.

Kayo: Tschuldige, ich musste…

Arktos: Lass mich raten, du bist auf die falsche Richtung gegangen.

Kayo: Ja, richtig. (Er sieht die Babys) Was ist das für komische Zeuge?

Arktos: Das sind die Babys. Ich habe ihren Dorf im Winter verwandelt und sie hatten Spaß im Schnee gehabt.

Kayo: Und?

Arktos: (sauer) ICH HASSE ES, DASS SIE SPASS HABEN IM SCHNEE.

Währenddessen sind die Babys aufgetaut.

Tommy: Ugh. Wo sind wir?

Arktos: Hallo Kinder. Ich bin Arktos, euer schlimmster Albtraum. Ich habe euch eingefroren, um euch zu rächen.

Die Babys sind schockiert.

Kimi: (schockiert) Dann heißt es: Du hast unser von Sommer im Winter gemacht.

Arktos: Ja, habe ich und ich werde euch vernichten. Hahahahahahahaha.

Die Babys sind immer noch schockiert, was Arktos gesagt hat. Währenddessen ist Angelica in Eiswelt und sie hat Arktos Schloss gefunden.

Angelica: So, ich gehe mal in den Schloss hinein und rette meine süßen Cousins.

Angelica wollte hineingehen, aber die Bären blockieren sie.

Bär #1: Kleines Mädchen, du darfst da nicht hineingehen.

Angelica: Oh wirklich.

Angelica nimmt den Bär #1 ein Bein und stößt ihn.

Bär #1: Aua. Das hat wehgetan.

Angelica: Wer ist der nächste?

Alle Bären läufen weg von ihr.

Angelica: Danke, ihr blöde Bären.

Währenddessen sind die Babys immer noch eingesperrt in den Käfig.

Arktos: (sauer) Ihr Babys werdet bezahlen. Ihr habt Spaß gehabt im Schnee, obwohl ich das nicht wollte.

Chuckie: Warum?

Arktos: (sauer) Weil Spaß am Schnee unnötig ist. Wie auch immer, der Käfig wird automatisch in Wasser gehen und ein Hai euch essen.

Die Babys sind schockiert. Der Käfig beginnt zu bewegen und die Babys machen eine Gruppenumarmung.

Tommy: Tja. Ich glaube, es ist vorbei.

Die Babys hören eine Stimme.

Stimme: Lass meine süßen Cousins in Ruhe, du blöder Schneemann.

Arktos und James und die Babys schauen wer es ist. Es ist Angelica.

Babys: Angelica.

Arktos: (sauer) Du fieses Mädchen. Du nennst mich so. Na warte ich friere dich ein.

Angelica: (böse) Probiere es doch.

Arktos: (böse) Ok. Du hast es gewollt.

Arktos pustet die Schneeflocken, aber Angelica geht auf die andere Seite.

Angelica: Hallo Schneemann.

Arktos pustet wieder, aber Arktos verfehlt.

Tommy: Angelica, bitte befreie uns.

Angelica geht zur Arktos Sitz und sie drückt einen Knopf und der Käfig bleibt stehen, die Türe öffnen und die Babys sind befreit.

Arktos: (wütend)NEIN. Du dummes Mädchen. Du hast, wie der grüne Drache Tabaluga, meine Pläne durchkreuzt. James, schlag denn Mädchen.

James: Wieso? Die ist erst…

Arktos: (böse) TUH. SONST GIBT'S ÄRGER.

James: Ok, eure Eisigkeit.

James geht zur Angelica. Angelica nimmt das Bein von James und schlagt ihn.

James: Arktos, sie ist gut.

Arktos: Dann, Bären, schlagt den Mädchen.

Bär #1: Wir können nicht, weil wir Angst vor diesem Mädchen haben.

Alle Bären laufen wieder weg von Angelica.

Arktos: (böse) So dann werde ich euch vernichten.

Angelica: Ihr Babys geht raus aus dem Schloss. Ich werde den Schneemann aufhalten.

Tommy: Aber Angelica…

Angelica: Jetzt oder nie. RAUS.

Kimi nimmt Tommy.

Kimi: Komm mit.

Angelica ist alleine mit Arktos.

Arktos: (böse) So Mädchen, noch du und ich.

Kayo: Und ich.

Angelica kickt Kayo weg.

Kayo: Aua.

Arktos: Noch letzte Worte, bevor ich dich einfriere.

Angelica: Ja, was bedeutet diesen Knopf da?

Angelica zeigt den Knopf.

Arktos: Das ist ein Selbstzerstörungsknopf.

Angelica: DANKE.

Angelica drückt den Knopf und rennt weg.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörung in 10 Sekunden.

Arktos: (wütend) NEIN. Du dummes Mädchen. Ich komme wieder.

Ansage: Noch 5 Sekunden.

Angelica ist außerhalb von den Schloss und kannden Explosion entwischen.

Ansage: 3, 2, 1.

Arktos Schloss ist explodiert. Tommy ist traurig, weil er irgendetwas fehlt.

Tommy: Nein. Angelica.

Die anderen Babys gehen näher zu Tommy. Bei Tommy beginnt die Tränen auszubrechen.

Kimi: Nein Angelica:.

Tommy: (weint) Ich weiß, sie ist tot. Sie hat uns gerettet und jetzt ist sie tot.

Stimme: Wer ist tot?

Die Babys sehen jemanden hinaufklettern. Es ist Angelica.

Tommy: Angelica.

Tommy umarmt mit traurig und Glücklichkeit Angelica und sie umarmt ihn zurück.

Tommy: Ich dachte, ich habe dich verloren.

Angelica: (glücklich) Ich bin nicht tot. Ich habe nur einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt und ich konnte noch rausgehen von den Schloss.

Kimi: Es ist schön, dass du noch hier bist.

Chuckie: Ich stimme ihr zu.

Phil & Lil: Ich auch. Dil auch.

Angelica: Danke Leute. Kommt wir gehen nach Hause.

Währenddessen ist Arktos, James und Kayo ohne Schloss auf ein kleines Schneeland, dass es ähnlich wie eine Insel aussieht.

Arktos: (weint) Mein Schloss. Diese fiesen Kinder haben mein Schloss zerstört.

Kayo kichert.

Arktos: (böse) Was ist denn so lustig Kayo. Du baust mir ein neues Schloss.

Kayo: Nein Danke Arktos.

Arktos: (böse) Wirklich?

Ein Hai jagt Kayo.

Kayo: Ok. Ok. Ich werde ein neues Schloss für dich bauen.

Bär #1: Ist dieses Mädchen weg?

Arktos: (böse) Ja, sie ist weg du Idiot.

Bär #1: Puh. Bären. Entwarnung. Das böse Mädchen ist weg.

Bären (alle): Hurra.

Arktos: (böse) Oh Mann. Ihr seid alle Idioten.

Währenddessen sind die Babys bei Tommys Haus und haben Spaß am Schnee.

Tommy: Wer will mit mir ein Schneemann bauen?

Babys & Angelica: ICH.

Die Eltern von denen reden und trinken immer noch Kaffee.

Charlotte: Ich schaue, was die kleinen machen.

Stu: Charlotte, soll ich schauen?

Charlotte: Ok.

Stu schaut im Garten. Er sieht, dass die Kinder bauen ein Schneemann. Stu geht wieder zurück zu dem Eltern von denen.

Stu: Die Kinder bauen ein Schneemann.

Chaz: Wow. Cool.

Kira: Vielleicht haben sie Spaß draußen.

Howard: (verrückt) Ich will keinen Schnee sehen, sondern Sonne.

Betty: Reiß dich zusammen, Howard.

Didi: Das jetzt Schnee hier ist, ist es seltsam.

Stu: Du sagst es Didi.

Die Kinder haben draußen den Schneemann fertig gemacht.

Lil: Unser Schneemann ist fertig.

Tommy: Oh ja. Das heißt:

Kinder (außer Dil): Frohen Sommer mit Schnee.

ENDE


End file.
